The True Love
by achika yue
Summary: Cinta sejati adalah cinta yang tulus tanpa pamrih yang tak lekang oleh ruang dan waktu. Seperti cintamu, Haruno Sakura, padaku, Uchiha Sasuke.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The True Love © Achika Yue**

**Because You Loved Me © Celine Dion**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning****: Gaje, OOC, Misstypo (selalu nongol), dsb.**

**.**

**Note : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka hasil imajinasi author. Disarankan saat membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu yang disebutkan di atas. Happy reading:) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_****__** For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
And never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all**_

Sorot mata tajam dari kedua bola matamu yang kelam sekelam malam itu, mengawasi buliran salju yang semakin menipis di balik jendela, pertanda musim dimana tumbuhan mulai kembali berkembang akan segera datang. Musim semi, musim dimana cahaya sang surya yang bersinar menghangatkan bumi membangkitkan tumbuhan beserta bunganya untuk menampilkan sosok indahnya pada dunia. Begitu menyenangkan, sehingga musim ini lebih banyak disukai orang-orang. kau tak jauh berbeda layaknya orang-orang pada umumnya, kau juga menyukai musim dimana alam menampilkan keelokannya.

Musim ini biasanya ditandai dengan perayaan hanami dan sakura. Secara reflek kau mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh di sisi jalan. Sakura itu begitu indah hingga orang-orang setiap tahunnya akan merayakan ketika bunganya mulai bermekaran. Kau jadi mengingat seseorang yang begitu identik dengan sakura. Orang yang bahkan memiliki nama yang sama dengan tumbuhan unik yang hanya mekar satu tahun sekali. Orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmu.

Sekarang kau sudah menyadari semua kenyataan itu. Setelah bertahun-tahun menyandang status sebagai ninja pelarian. Di sana, di kampung halaman tercintamu yang sempat kau hianati, ada seseorang yang selalu berdiri tegar berbalut kesetiaan menantimu. Tangannya selalu terbuka lebar utukmu jikalau kau ingin kembali lagi di sisinya. Ia tak pernah sedikitpun membencimu sekalipun kau pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Dialah yang memperlihatkanmu sebuah arti kesetiaan dan ketulusan yang sesungguhnya.

Kau teringat kembali saat itu. Saat kau yang telah kembali dari jalan sesat, kembali ke pangkuan tanah kelahiranmu, berkat sahabat pirangmu yang dengan gigih membawamu pulang. Kau pada akhirnya kembali melihatnya tersenyum untukmu. Di pintu gerbang Konohagakure, desa daun tersembunyi, ia berdiri di jarak sekitar dua meter darimu. Dia tak memelukmu, tapi dia berdiri menyambutmu dengan tatapan penuh suka cita dan derai tangis bahagia. Tanpa sengaja kau menangkap senyuman tulus yang terukir di wajahnya yang kini semakin terlihat dewasa dan… cantik.

Saat kau kembali kau jelas tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, tubuhmu penuh luka sisa pertarungan yang telah kau lalui. Dan pahitnya, sekembalimu tidak sedikit orang yang masih menaruh perasaan benci kepadamu, karena dirimu yang dulu adalah seorang penjahat kelas S. Namun dengan lantang ia membelamu di depan banyak orang, meyakinkan semua orang bahwa kau bukanlah lagi seorang _nuke-nin_. Ia juga yang merawatmu dengan telaten dan tanpa pamrih setiap saat menjagamu walapun sikapmu tetaplah dingin kepadanya.

Kau, dia, dan teman-teman _shinobi _yang lain saat itu sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Sahabat Dobe-mu bahkan sudah meraih impiannya menjadi Hokage. Lalu bagaimana dengan impianmu? Impianmu membangun kembali klan Uchiha. Kau hanyalah manusia biasa yang membutuhkan orang lain, kau tidak bisa mengingkari kodratmu sebagai mahluk sosial. Dan untuk menggapai impianmu kau juga membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Dan kau tahu siapa orang yang tepat untuk membantumu mewujudkan impianmu. Karena dialah satu-satunya orang terdekatmu yang berbeda gender denganmu, dia yang begitu mengerti dan menerimamu apa adanya. Semakin hari, kau semakin sadar kau membutuhkannya bukan hanya untuk kemarin, hari ini, atau besok. Tapi untuk waktu yang lama. Kau membutuhkannya di sisimu, mendampingimu, menghabiskan waktu sampai kau menutup usiamu kelak. Dan ketika kau memintanya untuk bekerja sama mewujudkan impianmu, ia dengan senang hati menerimanya, mengabdikan dirinya padamu seumur hidupnya.

Ia yang telah mengajarkanmu untuk memahami apa yang di sebut dengan cinta, perasaan yang tak pernah sanggup kau pahami selama ini. Dan berkatnya kini kau memahaminya dan juga merasakannya. Biarpun kau masih sulit untuk menunjukan secara gamblang jika kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya, perasaan yang pada awalnya tidak kau sadari dan sulit untuk kau mengerti. Sedang ia tak henti mencurahkannya padamu sejak dulu hingga kini dan seterusnya.

Kau kembali tersenyum saat mengingat potongan kenangan itu, lalu pandanganmu beralih pada sebuah ranjang mini yang ada di ruangan dimana kau berada. Ranjang itu menampung sosok bocah laki-laki yang tengah tertidur pulas di atasnya. Matamu memandang penuh arti bocah laki-laki yang parasnya sama persis seperti dirimu.

Kau sungguh berterima kasih pada orang yang memberikanmu penerusmu, permata hatimu, yang tengah terlelap dengan damainya itu.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Suara itu, suara lembut yang selalu meneduhkan hatimu terdengar begitu indah bagaikan melodi terindah yang pernah kau dengar. Kau palingkan pandanganmu ke arah sumber suara yang menyerukan namamu.

Di sana, sosok orang yang selalu berada di sisimu dalam suka dan duka, tetap setia mendampingimu. Berdiri dengan baju merah maroonnya, tampak ia baru saja kembali dari tugas mulianya mengobati orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan medis.

"Kau sudah pulang? Bukankah, misimu itu menghabiskan waktu hingga tiga hari?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah keheranan.

"Hn, tanpa diduga Suna ikut membantu dalam misi kami kali ini. Jadi semuanya terselesaikan lebih cepat."

"Jadi, misimu sukses?"

"Hn."

Wajah penuh kelegaan terpancar di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum manis ke arahmu. "Syukurlah, aku yakin kau selalu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu," terangnya lalu melangkah meninggalkanmu menuju tempatnya memasak.

Kapanpun itu kau tahu ia selalu memberimu semangat, dan tidak akan membiarkan kau terpuruk begitu saja. Sama seperti dulu, di masa-masa sulitmu mengembalikan kepercayaan seluruh warga Konoha bahwa kau sudah kembali, kembali menjadi ninja konoha yang sesunguhnya. Bukan lagi seorang penghianat yang akan menghancurkan desa. Ia yang dengan penuh perhatian memberimu semangat dan meyakinkan setiap orang kalau kau mampu menjadi ninja konoha yang tangguh yang akan membela desa, tanah kelahirannmu. Dan kini, berkat dukungannya kau sukses di percaya menjadi seorang ANBU. Dialah yang membuatmu sanggup melewati semuanya, karena bantuannya kau bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

Kau melangkah menuju ruang makan kediamanmu sambil menggendong replika minimu yang begitu nyaman berada di dekapan tubuh kekarmu. Ketika kau sudah mencapai ruang makan, kau mendapati wanita berambut merah jambu yang tergerai indah, tengah sibuk menata meja dengan peralatan makan dan berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera. Tanpa diperintah, bocah dalam dekapanmu meronta meminta kau menurunkannya. Setelah kau melepasnya dengan segera ia menghampiri wanita itu.

"_Kaa-chan_… aku ingin makan sup tomat," rengek bocah itu, ia memeluk paha ibundanya.

"Iya, tapi Ichi duduk dulu di sini yah," bujuknya lalu mengangkat tubuh bocah itu dan mendudukan di kursi yang khusus disediakan untuk bocah empat tahun itu. " Tunggu _Kaa-chan_ menyelesaikan menyiapkan semuanya. Nanti, baru kita makan sama-sama," wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada putranya.

Kau mengawasi pergerakan dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmu itu. Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu kini sudah terlihat jauh lebih matang, ia bukan lagi gadis cengeng yang kau tinggalakan belasan tahun yang lalu. Surai merah jambunya juga kini sudah kembali panjang hingga mencapai pinggang. Wajahnya tetap terlihat muda dan cantik di usianya yang sudah genap dua puluh enam tahun.

Kau seakan bermimpi mendapati semua yang kau dapati sekarang ini. Kau tidak dapat membayangkan jika kau tanpa dirinya. Mungkin selamanya kau tak akan berani menatap dunia yang sudah mencemoohmu karena sudah terlalu sombong dengan kekutanmu yang ternyata bisa di kalahkan oleh sahabatmu sendiri. Dia yang berada di sisimu ketika kau membutuhkan sandaran dan kepercayaan dirimu yang sedikit memudar. Ia yang banyak berceloteh bercerita berbagai hal, mengimbangimu yang lebih hemat kata dan cenderung pendiam. Mata hijaunya yang sesejuk hutan yang membuatmu melihat betapa indahnya cinta. Karenanya kau menyadari bahwa masih ada sisi hangat yang kau miliki dibalik sikap dinginmu. Semua kebahagiaan yang berada dalam genggamanmu tidak luput dari pengorbanannya. Dan ia rela berkorban apapaun untukmu karena cintanya yang begitu besar padamu.

_**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
**_

Kau mencarinya yang tak jua muncul di kamar kalian. Dan kau menemukannya tengah mengusap helaian rambut hitam putramu yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Dengan perlahan kau menghampirinya.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanyamu memastikan buah hati kalian memang sudah terlelap dibuai alam bawah sadarnya.

"Aa… " jawabnya yang masih membelai buah hati kalian. "kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Daichi benar-benar mirip denganmu, kurasa aku tidak meninggalakan jejakku sama sekali padanya." Ia tersenyum geli menyadari bahwa tidak ada kemiripan dirinya pada putra kalian berdua. Karena semua kemiripannya sudah semua kau rebut.

"Tapi setidaknya dia lebih ceria sepertimu," ucapmu yang tahu bahwa putramu memang lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan dirimu sendiri.

Dia tertawa kecil menanggapimu, lalu matanya tak sengaja jatuh pada luka gores di tangannmu bekas pertarungan dengan beberapa musuh saat kau menjalani misi. Dia langsung meraih lenganmu dengan panik.

"Astaga! Sasuke-kun kau terluka! Kau harus segera diobati Sasuke-kun. kenapa luka ini tidak di obati?" celotehnya panik bernada khawatir, hanya karena melihatmu mengalami luka, yang menurutmu hanyalah luka ringan seperti ini. kau tanpa sadar menyunggingkan seulas seyum tipis yang sangat samar hingga hampir tak terlihat. Inilah yang kau suka darinya, ia akan selalu memperhatikanmu, mencurahkan cinta kasihnya untukmu setiap hari, setiap saat.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, jadi aku tak memeriksakannya."

"Luka kecil akan menjadi besar jika dibiarkan saja, Sasuke-kun."

Kau mengikuti langkahnya yang menuntunmu untuk mengobati lukamu. Kini kau berada di kamar kalian, memandangi wajah cantik itu yang tengah serius mengobati luka mu. Ia menguarkan cahaya hijau yang berpendar dari kedua tangan mungilnya. Menghangatkan lenganmu dan membuat lukamu menutup perlahan. Kau terus memandangi wajah yang tak bosan untuk kau pandangi setiap harinya.

"Selesai." ia menghentikan pengobatannya, lalu satu tangannya bergerak meyentuh wajahmu. "Lain kali, kau tidak boleh membiarkan luka sekecil apapun, Sasuke-kun." ia menatapmu dengan seulas seyuman hangatnya. Sentuhan keibuannya mengingatkanmu pada sosok ibumu. Wanita yang kau sayangi di dunia ini seperti dirinya.

Kau meraih tangannya yang masih bertengger di pipimu, kau genggam jemarinya yang terasa pas di genggamanmu.

"Kemarilah," kau menuntunnya mengikuti langkahmu menuju balkon kamar pribadi kalian.

Tanpa berkata-kata kau menarik dirinya agar duduk berdampingan denganmu. Matamu menengadah keatas memandang langit yang bertabur bintang ditemani dengan sang dewi malam yang memancarkan cahaya indahnya mengusir kegelapan malam. Lalu tanpa aba-aba juga, ia menjatuhkan kepala merah jambunya di bahumu.

"Kau lihat Sasuke-kun, melihat langit yang begitu indah itu sungguh menyenangkan, tapi…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan tersenyum di sela-sela ucapannya. Itu yang kau tangkap dari lirikan matamu. "Duduk seperti ini bersamamu, terasa jauh lebih indah dan menyenangkan," entah ia sedang menggombal atau berkata yang sebenarnya. Tapi kau tersenyum dan tanpa kau sadari ada rona merah tipis di pipimu. Kau merasa dirimu seolah ditumbuhi sayap berbulu putih yang menerbangkanmu ke langit ke tujuh kala mendengar penuturannya.

Tanganmu kirimu serentak bergerak memeluk bahu mungilnya, mendekap erat dirinya menyandarkannya pada dada bidangmu. Sedang ia memejamkan mata meresapi perlakuanmu dan harum tubuhmu yang menyeruak indera penciumannya. Jemari lentiknya menggapai tangan kananmu yang bebas diatas paha kananmu, ia menggenggamnya erat.

Tanganmu merasakan sentuhan hangat yang dihantarkannya untukkmu. Tangan itu, tangan yang telah membantumu menggapai semua kebahagiaan yang kini kau dapatkan. Tangan itu juga yang merawatmu dan melayanimu dengan cekatan.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanyamu melihat dirinya begitu tenang di dalam pelukanmu.

Ia menengadah untuk memandang wajahmu. "Sedikit, tapi aku masih ingin seperti ini," ucapnya sedikit merajuk. Lalu kembali meyandarkan diri di bawah dagumu.

Kau menurutinya dengan mngeratkan dekapanmu dan mencium pucuk kepalanya, pertanda kau meyetujui permintaanya. Kau merengkuhnya seakan mengklaim bahwa tubuh di dalam dekapanmu ini adalah milikmu seorang, selurunya hanya milikmu. Tidak, bukan hanya raganya ini yang menjadi milikmu tapi jiwa, hati dan cintanya adalah milikmu. Sejak dulu hingga batas yang tidak ditentukan.

Selang beberapa menit kau sedah mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kau mengamatinya sesaat untu memastikan ia sudah benar-benar terlelap. Lalu perlahan kau membopong tubuhnya _bridal style_ yang terasa ringan untukmu. Sesampainya di ranjang milik kalian berdua, kau menidurkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu lalu ikut menjatuhkan dirimu di sisinya. Kau belai rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, dan sesekali menyingkirkan anak rambut yang mengganggu wajah cantiknya. Wajah itu terlihat polos dan cantik, ia juga terlihat lelah, mungkin karena tugasnya sebagai _medic-nin_ hari ini di rumah sakit yang begitu padat. Karena hari ini banyak _shinobi_ yang terluka sepulang misi. Sedangkan ia juga harus tetap menjalankan tugasnya di rumah. Kau bangga mempunyai pendamping yang tetap bisa membagi tugasnya dengan baik sebagai _shinobi_ dan sebagi istri sekaligus ibu yang bertanggung jawab. Kau merendahkan tubuhmu mengecup dahinya pelan berusaha mengucapkan terima kasih melaui kecupanmu, atas hari-harinya yang ia abdikan padamu. Sungguh kau bersyukur mendapatkannya dan dicintai oleh wanita sepertinya.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me **_

Kau menatapnya ragu ketika mengangsurkan sebuah gulungan perkamen yang menyatakan kau di promosikan menjadi kapten ANBU. Kau melihat raut wajah seriusnya ketika membaca gulungan itu kemudian dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya menjadi wajah kegembiraan.

"Selamat, Sasuke-kun!" ia tersenyum cerah menatapmu, lalu dengan serentak menerjang tubuhmu memelukmu erat.

Tapi ia melepas pelukannya saat disadari kau tak membalas pelukannya. Ia memperhatikanmu yang menunduk lesu.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? kenapa kau justru lemas begini," ia membelai pipimu dan menyibakan ponimu yang menjuntai hingga rahang tegasmu."Bukankah seharusnya kau senang Sasuke-kun?" lanjutnya bertanya padamu.

"Hn." jawabmu ragu. Kau balas menatap mata hijau menyejukan itu.

"Katakanlah padaku, Sasuke-kun," pintanya membujukmu mengungkapakan kegundahanmu yang tertangkap olehnya.

"Aku tidak yakin, Sakura."

"Tidak yakin?"

"Hn, aku tidak yakin bisa mengemban tugas sebagai seorang kapten."

Ia justru tersenyum lembut menanggapi jawabanmu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu jemarinya sendiri yang tengah sibuk menyusuri lekuk wajahmu.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, para Tetua dan Naruto memutuskan memilihmu memimpin ANBU bukan tanpa dasar yang beralasan. Mereka sudah pasti mempertimbangkannya masak-masak. Para Tetua tentu tahu kau mempunyai dedikasi yang tinggi untuk mengemban tugas ini, dan aku yakin Hokage juga memilihmu bukan karena kau adalah sahabatnya,"

Kedua tangannya kini sudah berada di dada lebarmu yang tertutupi seragam ANBU. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatapmu. Mata hitammu bertemu pandang dengan _emerald _indah itu.

"Percayalah, mereka tidak akan memilih orang sembarangan. Dan percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, kau pasti bisa menjalaninya, Sasuke-kun."

Mendengar itu kau segera menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanmu, kau membenamkan kepalamu di perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Menyesap wangi tubuh wanita-mu yang menenangkan.

Dia selalu mengrti dirimu, mengusir semua kegelisahahnmu memberi kekuatan dikala kau tengah melemah. Dialah semangatmu. Dan membuatmu mendapatkan kepercayaan dirimu kembali.

Kalu melepas pelukanmu padanya walau enggan. "Sakura, err.. arigatou," ucapmu pelan. Kau yang hampir tidak pernah mengucap kata itu akhirnya mengucapakannya juga padanya.

Ia terkikik melihat raut wajahmu yang terilhat sulit mengatakan hal yang jarang kau ucapkan. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengungkapkan sebuah kenyataan, bahwa kau memang pantas mendapatkan ini semua."

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan!"

Kalian menoleh pada suara imut seorang bocah yang berseru memangil kalian berdua. Ia melepas pelukan kalian menghampiri buah hati kalian yang berdiri sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Segera wanita itu menggendong bocah yang tengah mengkerjap-kerjapkan matanya yang memiliki bola mata hitam serupa dengan sang ayah, berusaha memulihkan matanya sehabis tidur siang.

"Anak Kaa-chan sudah bangun ya," ia mngacak rambut kelam bocah itu. Lalu menciumi pipi tembemnya. "Baiklah, sekarang waktunya Ichi mandi!" serunya riang membawa putra kalian. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menoleh ke arahmu.

"Kau juga mandi, Sasuke-kun. Sudah sore," ujarnya mengingatkan, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menyisakan kau yang memperhatikan pungunggnya yang terus menjauh.

Kau terus menatapnya sampai dirinya menghilang dibalik diniding. Kau tahu dia akan selalu ada untukmu kapanpun, di manapun, dan bagaimanapun kondisinya. Karena ia mencintaimu

_**You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
The light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you **_

Malam itu kau pulang larut karena selesai misi kau harus segera menyelesaikan laporan misimu pada Hokage. Padahal tubuhmu sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat di rumahmu. Perutmu juga sudah berdemo meminta untuk diberi asupan. Kau bahkan menolak diobati dan membiarkan lukamu masih bersarang di tubuhmu, karena kau ingin segera pulang. Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasannya, sejujurnya kau juga tidak ingin diobati oleh _medic-nin_ lain selain _medic-nin_ pribadimu. Pikiranmu lalu melayang memikirkan dua orang penghuni di rumahmu selain dirimu sendiri. Malam telah larut begini, biasanya putramu pasti sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Sedangkan ibu dari putramu, tengah menantimu dengan sabar di atas ranjang milik kalian. Membayangkannya wajahmu jadi menghangat, dan justru memberi efek positif yang membuatmu mempercepat langkah menuju rumahmu tanpa kau sadari.

Seperti dugaanmu, saat kau memasuki rumahmu tak ada suara apapun, hening dan gelap. Pasti istri dan anakmu sudah terlelap. Tapi ketika langkahmu telah mencapai ruang tengah alangkah kagetnya dirimu mendapati istrimu tidur sambil terduduk di kursi meja makan di ruang makan, dengan kepala menyamping diatas meja, yang hanya beralaskan lengannya.

Kau membangunkannya dengan mengguncang tubuhnya pelan, karena jika kau menggendongnya kau tak ingin tubuhnya terantuk meja atau kursi dengan posisi tidurnya yang seperti itu.

"Nggh… " ia mengusap wajahnya menyadarkan dirinya ke alam nyata. "Kau sudah pulang Sasuke-kun?"

Kau tak menjawab karena kau tahu pertanyaan itu tak perlu kau jawab. "Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" tanyamu padanya. Namun ekspresi wajahmu tetap datar biarpun kau sedikit khawatir tubuhnya akan sakit jika terlalu lama tidur dengan posisi seperti tadi.

"Hehehe gomen tadi aku ketiduran menunggumu, kukira kau tidak pulang selarut ini. Oh ya! Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu di kamar." titahmu padanya, tak tega melihat ia yang sepertinya masih mengantuk.

"Tidak, aku akan menghangatkan makanan dulu. Kau harus makan, Sasuke-kun." tolakny halus. "Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dulu,"

"Tapi kau bisa lelah, ingat kau sedang―"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya menghangatkan makanan, jangan berlebihan." tuturnya seraya tertawa kecil. Ia lalu membalikan tubuhmu dan sedikit mendorong tubuhmu. "Sudah sana kau mandi dulu!"

Kau akhirnya menuruti ucapan wanita itu dan bergegas untuk membersihkan tubuhmu yang sudah lengket dan berdebu.

Setelah kau meneyelesaikan mandimu kau segera menuju ruang makan dimana istrimu menanti dengan hidangan buatan tangannya sendiri. Setelah sebelumnya kau memasuki kamar putramu terlebih dahulu hanya untuk melihatnya.

Wanita itu dengan setia menantimu menghabiskan makananmu dengan segelas teh hangat menemaninya. Suap demi suap kau menyuapkan makanan dari piringmu hingga tandas. Kau menatap datar wanita itu yang dengan cekatan merapikan semua peralatan makan yang tadi kau gunakan. Ia tak kunjung lelah melayanimu, berusaha sebisa mungkin memberikan yang terbaik padamu kapanpun itu.

Kau menggiringnya ke kemar pribadi kalian stelah wanita itu meyelesaikan urusannya di dapur. Ia mengomelimu lagi dengan celotehan kecemasannya karena kau lagi-lagi terluka dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku, Sasuke-kun." ia berkacak pinggang. "Luka itu baik kecil atau besar tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja, kau harus lebih menghargai tubuhmu. Karena itu adalah anugerah Tuhan," lanjutnya lalu menarik lenganmu. Lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ia mengobatimu.

Disinilah kau menyukainya, menyukai saat ia memberikan perhatiannya dan menghawatirkanmu. Namun dalam hati kau mengiyakan apa yang diucapkannya. Seperti yang dikatakannya anugrah Tuhan sudah sepatutnya dihargai, begitupula dirinya merupakan anugerah Tuhan yang diberikan padamu. Kau tidak akan menyianyiakan dirinya lagi seperti dulu. Karena dia lah kau berani melanjutkan hidupmu. Kini kau mandapatkan lebih dari sekedar hidup damai. Hidupmu, duniamu jadi jauh lebih baik, lebih berwarna dan lebih bahagia dari yang pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. Dan itu semua lagi-lagi karenanya.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

Kau menghentikan tangannya yang masih mengelurkan cahaya hijau. Menggegamnya erat. Memandang sepasang manik hijau bening wanita itu.

"Cukup Sakura, kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cakra," ucapmu datar tak berekspresi seperti biasa.

"Tak apa, sedikit la―"

Kau menahan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Ingat, kau juga harus memikirkan bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu, Sakura."

Ia menatap wajah tegasmu yang menyiratkan kalau dirimu tak ingin dibantah. Kau terus menatapnya intens seolah menawannya. Ditatap seperti itu kau sukses membuatnya bersemu dan menundukan kepalanya.

Kau membimbingnya menuju ranjang kalian, mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Lalu diikuti oleh kau yang menjatuhkan kepalamu di pangkuannya. Sontak dirinya kaget dan salah tingkah dengan tindakanmu.

"Aku merindukannya," lirihmu memposisikan wajahmu menghadap perut wanita itu yang mulai membuncit. Mengecup perut itu pelan kemudian menempelkan daun talingamu berharap menangkap pergerakan dari benihmu di dalam sana.

Ia tersentak sesat dengan perbuatanmu, namun detik kemudian ia tersenyum dan membelai helai rambut hitammu penuh kasih.

Matamu bergerak ke atas ketika kau merasakn setitik air jatuh membashi pipimu. Rupanya wanita itu tengah mengeluarkan buliran air dari mata indahnya. Kau bangkit menghapus linangan air itu. Biarpun kau tahu itu adalah tangis haru darinya karena ia merasa bahagia.

"Aku bahagia, aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Kau menempelkan satu telunjukmu di bibir wanita itu, dan menatap lurus wanita itu. Menatap sayang wanita yang begitu besar mencintaimu. Perlahan kau mengurangi jarak diantara kalian sedikit demi sedikit. Wajah kalian semakin dekat. Hembusan nafas kau dan dirinya saling bertabrakan menerpa wajah masing-masing. Dengan reflek kedua pasang mata kalian menutup membiarkan semua mengalir begitu saja. Membiarkan bibir dan bibir bertemu. Menyatukan perasaan kalian yang disalurkan melalui cumbuan hangat yang indah. Gelombang kebahagiaan menerjang kau dan dirinya yang semakin hanyut berbagi asa bersama. Kau mendekapanya hangat menghantarkan perasaanmu sebisa mungkin bahwa kau juga mencintainya. Biarpun mungkin kau tak sanggup menyamai pengorbanannya, perhatiannya, dan cintanya yang begitu besar untukmu yang selalu menghujanimu dengan kebahagiaan. Tapi kau hanya ingin mengucapakan terima kasih dan membalas semuanya dengan balasan yang tak sanggup terucap padanya.

Pada dia, dia wanita yang selalu menjadi penyemangatmu ketika kau terpuruk.

Dia yang selalu menyuarakan isi hatinya di kala ia tahu kau tak mampu mengungkapkannya.

Dia yang mejadi penglihatanmmu ketika kau buta akan kasih sayang dan cinta. Memperlihatkan padamu cinta yang tak lekang oleh ruang dan waktu.

Dia yang dengan senang hati membantumu menggapai impianmu, meraih semua cita dan asamu hingga hidupmu yang hampa dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan.

Dia yang membuatmu yakin kalau kau adalah belahan jiwanya, kekasih hatinya, hidupnya, dan segalanya untuknya.

Dia Haruno Sakura, wanita yang akan selalu menjadikanmu segalanya dalam hidupnya. Karena ia mencintaimu, mencintaimu tanpa syarat, mencintaimu tanpa batas, mencintaimu tanpa jeda, mencintai kau Uchiha Sasuke setulus hatinya.

.

**FIN  
**.

Hello saya datang lagi^^/. fic ini terinspirasi saat saya buka-buka folder mp3 lagu" jadul favorit saya. Dan saya menemukan lagu punya tante Celine yang awesome! She's one of the best singer in a world, that's my opinion. Entah mengapa saya pikir lagu ini benar-benar pas untuk ngewakilin kisah cinta SasuSaku. Love you SasuSaku, love you Celine. Semoga terhibur dengn fic ancur saya. Ok cukup sekian dari saya.

RnR please^^.


End file.
